The wrong type of Jangmo-o
by Pokemance
Summary: As I unpack my stuff in my new home in alola, I provide shelter for a weird Jangmo-o,WARNING: Rated M for Pokephilia and other sexual instances


I recently moved to Alola I'm still unpacking into my new house, my house is near some caverns, I heard that Jangmo-o's inhabit them and that they prefer to be let alone soo they can train, but one time I, out of curiosity, went there and found one shaking with cold and soaked wet, I brought the unconscious Pokémon to my place.

I wrapped the Pokémon on a few blankets and layed it at rest near my lit fireplace, raining like hell outside I warm up some soup for the Pokémon, the Pokémon had a weird helmet with four spikes, black main body, the front legs different from the back ones... I guess all Jangmo-o's are like this, never saw one before...

The Pokémon started to wake up it looked around confused, I brought the bowl of soup near it's head the Pokémon looked at me then started to blush, as the Pokémon starts to drink the soup I start to search on my iRotom for ways to warm up a Jangmo-o's body, but the foto didn't match the Pokémon in front of me, the Pokémon looked at me, it had finished the soup, "nuull?" Said the Pokémon I turned to the iRotom and searched "null + alola + Pokémon " a warning poped up "Extremely dangerous Pokémon avoid at all costs, this worthless fail of nature will KILL YOU" the picture bellow the image matches the Pokémon in front of Pokémon, while purring, gets closer to me I walk backwards trying to maintain some distance, the Pokémon looks at the floor and closes it's eyes, tears started to run down from it's eyes to the floor the Pokémon started to walk to the door, still raining like mad I had to make a choice, let the Pokémon die in the cold or risk dying while sheltering it.

My moral compass made me do the ladder, "you can stay until the rain stops, I-I don't want you to get a cold" the Pokémon jumped in my lap, rested its feathered horn on my neck and looked at me, we stared at each other then the Pokémon moved it's gaze away and blushed.

I turned the tv on the news, nothing new soo I switch to RotomFlix but the series I watched didn't had no new episodes soo I switched to RotomRoll, I put on a romantic Anime that I liked were humans from a region without pokémons struggled to adapt with each other, as I got sucked into the Anime I forgot Null, as a moment were the human declared his love to another human that turned out to be a ditto, I feel a weight on my shoulder, then started to hear a purr, as i turned to see what was making the weight, as I had forgot the pokemon, I was surprised to find the pokemon's face 3 inches from my own face, the pokemon then nuzzled me.

I got scared, the pokemon then started to smell me, fear fell over my body, the pokemon then slamed its head on my crouch, the couch broke, the most intense pain I ever felt was on that moment, the pain was equivalent of having my balls stepped on by primal groundon while being fisted by it with it's whole arm, gladly this didn't broke any bone but during 2 hours all I could do was roll on the floor in pain.

As the pain went away, the pokémon layed next to me, getting closer...and closer... and closer, then closer... then ontop of me, I couldn't get away, the pokemon was too heavy, then something started to soak my pants, the pokémon started to rub it's body on mine, then my pants started to be all wet, the wetness then passed to my boxers, as the pokémon continued rubbing itself on me, I started to become hard, as the pokémon flailed it self back it's nether regions hit my bulk, the pokémon moaned, then it sit, as it sit my bulk, due to be soaked slid between it's legs, the pokémon stared at it, then poked it with it's front paws, then got off my lap and smelled my bulk, I managed to free myself and stand up, the pokémon then blushed before letting out a soft moan, the pokémon got closer and rested it's front paws on my hips while staring at me blushed.

"No,no,no,no,no" I said with no use, the pokémon pushed it's front paws on to the floor, taking my pants and boxers with it, the pokemon stand back and stared at my dick as I stood there in shock, when I recovered from it it was too late, the pokemon pushed me against the floor, then rested on top of me, I squirmed to get away but there was no use, the pokémon started to rub it self on me again, this time I felt were the liquid that had already soaked me came from as it sprayed on to my dick everytime Null's nether regions were close to it.

Then the pokémon started to go lower and lower on my body, my still erected dick got more and more closer to Null's nether regions, then... it made fisical contact, my tip lodged between what seemed to be Null's labia the pokémon then pressed on to my dick, but it just sliped off, then it tried another time, this time my tip was on the side of her labia, I tryed to free myself but made it worst, as I slid my dick one way it rubbed on her labia, but I then slid the otherway and got it logged deeper in Null's labia, it was no turning back.

Null started to sit on me making my dick go deeper and deeper into her, then my tip hit a blockage, Null didn't care as it continued to get me deeper into her, then... *pop*... her hymen ripped, my tip hit her cervix, her helmet thing shattered into dust, from her stuffed vagina a line of green blood soaked my crouch, as I looked to her face I reconized this evolution, this was Silvally, the pokemon of the local legends, made to defend humanity at all costs, this didn't seem to be known to it as it started to raise it's body making my dick go to the place were the blockage was before then slaming my tip back against it's cervix, the pokemon was moaning like mad while maintaining the same rythm, the blood stopped, my dick was being squeezed hard by her but I was still off, Silvally is said to only apear to a trainer it truely trusts to be it's partner, I didn't know however it would be this type of partner though.

The pokémon stoped and stared at me, it tilted it's head and said while blushed "Sil?", I sigh'd, it seemed she was wondering if I was enjoying this, after I sigh'd she resumed, now even more blushed and even more tight, she was also pounding harder and faster as my tip was slamed partly through her cervix every time she made me inside.

Since it's said this pokémon can change into anytype there is no dought my seed will impregnate her, soo as I feel my climax come closer and closer I try to pull out and failing making Silvally go even faster and harder on me, then... it happen, she got her orgasm her vagina clamped on me, as she slamed me even harder into her vagina then before my tip had been logged inside her uterus passing clean through her cervix which locked me in place, her vagina started to cicle through very tight to loose trying to milk me, this was what made me go over board, my seed started to spray into her uterus, thick, it soon filled it but Silvally wanted all of my seed, soon my seed was spraying out of her vagina by the sides of her labia, my dick started to hurt as I was now completly drained out of my seed, I tried to pull out but I was still locked inside, seemed Silvally wanted to make sure she got my seed inside of her enough time to make her pregnant, as I was stuck in this position I started to notice her bloated belly.

I feel my tip poping out of Silvally's uterus, but seemed like it was just time enough for Silvally to get her stamina up again, as she started to pound me again, but my stamina wasn't fully recovered soo I started to spray my seed once more, as Silvally felt me cum more she proceded to lock on to me again.

3 hours later I was exausted, I had cum inside Silvally more than the times I could remember, Sylvally was breathing hard has her orgasm got stronger and stronger with each time I cumed inside of her uterus, we looked at each other layed on the floor, each of us trying to recover fast to go at it again while 20 eggs made a unfinished circle around us.

Pokemance: What do you think? I spent soo many time writing this that I hope it's good :3


End file.
